five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Liam Greane
Liam Greane was the son of Pink Guy (Credit to Freezy) who abandoned him in an alley when he was about five years old, because he didn't want to deal with a child. His name was Thomas Holt at the time, before he changed it, and he was found by a lady walking her dog near the alley. She called the police, who got to the scene and put him in an adoption center, where he soon got adopted. In his late teenage years, there was a murder at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, and there was a newspaper article. Liam found himself looking at it. The article read: At about 2:00 AM UTC, a night guard at the animatronic restaurant known as Freddy Fazbears Pizza, had gone missing at his shift. His name was Thomas Keilson (Again, credit to Freezy) or as he referred to himself, "Cyan". Investigators found video footage from the office, revealing a man who has been identified as Shaun Holt, or as he called himself, "Pink". Holt slit Keilson's hands and ankles, and dragged him out of camera view. It is unknown if he is alive or not, but several customers of the pizzeria reported to the police a cyan colored ghost. Investigators went to Holts house, but he didn't appear to be home. Liam stopped reading at the work Pink. He had heard his father was a psychopath, and they both shared the same last name. Could they be the same person? Once, his dad had a conversation with a man named William. Liam recalled what William called him. Pink. He would of never guess that his father was a murderer. His life from that point goes upsidedown. He started doing drugs and alcohol at age 17, and by age 22, he started to slaughter men and women for fun. Liam was eventually found after he left his wallet, with his ID intact at a crime scene. He was charged with murder, and was sentenced to life in prison, which he then escaped. He was practically the most wanted in the state. Everyone was against him. What could he do? At the most convenient time, he comes across Freddy Fazbears Pizza. He didn't have a house, or any money, so he got a job there on the night shift, and went under the new name of Liam Greane, after his dad's unusual choice of lime green clothing before he met William Afton. It wasn't until after Liam heard the voices of little children, and smelled rotten flesh coming out of the animatronics, that he became even more insane. He became suicidal, and on the seventh night, he committed suicide. He went into the back room, where he then found an empty Toy Freddy suit. Luckily for him, there was a crank in his office, which he brought with him. He got inside the suit, and was able to pull the crank, and the suit collapsed on him. He kept tightening the crank on the suit until his body was crushed completely. The Marionette did not know about the murders Liam had committed, as they were not at FFP. He thought he was an innocent guard who didn't know better to hide in a suit. Liam was reincarnated inside the Toy Freddy suit. He was so confused, and angry that he couldn't just die already. Conveniently they decided to use the Toy Freddy suit. He started to mindlessly serve food, and sing kid songs, which made him extremely unstable and insane. One night, he perched on the stage, sleeping, until he heard a bang. He looked up. The animatronics were moving. All of them. He saw them go through vents and some from the back room even started to move. They were all heading to the same place. The office. Liam started to follow, and he couldn't believe what he saw. The nightguard was his father. Of course, the guard wasn't actually Pink, but Liam thought it was, due to the broken facial recognition and all. The other animatronics saw an endoskeleton, but he saw Pink, somehow. Without hesitation, he killed the guard in cold blood, and left him there. His father kept returning, and Liam kept killing him, and swore that he would get his revenge. Someday. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males